Yo soy Yo
by Hanna H. Darko
Summary: Comenzar una nueva vida a veces no es fácil, mucho menos si estas tratando de encontrarte, siete neblinas de llama en la misma ciudad, un Guze no Tomogara y un Mistes ¿Cómo terminara esto?, Romance, aventuras y un poco de buen humor n.n Pesimo Summary u.u
1. Una Nueva Vida

**Hola n.n primero que nada me encantaría decir que este va a ser mi primer fic de "Shakugan no Shana" serie que por cierto me encanto, y pues quiero probar algo nuevo en esta sección porque aunque sean pocos los fics que hay aquí ya me los he leído todos y han sido geniales y pues digo que quiero probar algo nuevo porque este fic no va estar exactamente centrado en Shana y Yuuji aunque si van a participar bastante y pues el fic va a tratar de… TAN TAN TAN TAN: Hecate, ya se que se escucha raro que trate de ella pero pues solo lean y ya verán que se pueden sorprender n.n**

-…-estupideces escritas por mí

_Pensamientos_

(n/A) notas de la autora

(n/J) notas de Joshua

_**CAPITULO I**_

"_**UNA NUEVA VIDA"**_

En el poco tiempo que había pasado desde aquello no había hecho más que pensar y pensar… estaba vacía… Reigi Maigo se lo había dicho… pero no quería estar vacía, no quería estar sola, quería sentirse llena, pero ¿De que? ¿Llena de que? Esa era la nueva pregunta que rondaba en su mente, tenía que hallar la respuesta rápido antes de que se perdiera aun más.

Se abrazo a sus piernas y oculto la cabeza entre ellas para continuar pensando y pensando en una respuesta lógica o ilógica, solo quería una respuesta, sus cabellos azulinos caían graciosamente ocultando aun más su rostro

-Mi Hecate-escucho a metamorfosis llamarla

Era la primera vez que sentía que odiaba a alguien, lo odiaba por tratarla como si fuera un objeto que le perteneciera, ella no era ni un objeto, era un Guze no Tomogara igual o hasta mejor que el, había llegado a la conclusión de que en ese lugar nunca hallaría las respuestas que buscaba, se puso de pie y sacudió un poco sus ropas, escucho los pasos de metamorfosis acercándose, tomo una decisión: se iría de ahí y encontraría las respuestas que buscaba por si sola.

Se acerco a la primera ventana que vió, la abrió y salió por ella, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía con tal de alejarse de ese lugar, ¿Pero ahora a donde iría? Recordó la ciudad en la que había conocido a aquel Mistes y a la neblina de llama llamada Shana, aquel parecía un lugar ideal para encontrar la respuesta que tanto buscaba y ademas estaba segura de que a metamorfosis jamás se le ocurría buscarla ahí, desapareció entre llamas verdes azuladas

Ahora se encontraba en el puente de ciudad Misaki, donde comenzaría su búsqueda, pero si seguía con esa apariencia las neblinas de llama que ahí se encontraban no tardarían en descubrirla, se escondió en el primer lugar deshabitado que encontró, una bodega abandonada y en ella halló un espejo roto, se miro por un momento tratando de visualizar una nueva imagen, cerró los ojos y al mirarse de nuevo en el espejo noto que su cabello ya no era azulado, ahora era de color castaño pelirrojo y sus ropas eran el uniforme de la escuela de Misaki y aunque sus ojos seguían siendo verde azulados con eso bastaba para pasar desapercibida, oculto su presencia cambiándola por una aparentemente humana y salió del lugar para recorrer la ciudad por fin libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

-_una nueva vida-_pensó

**YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS**

Era un lunes por la mañana y parecía que un par de personitas se les haría tarde para el colegio de no ser porque alguien les llamo para avisarles de ello

-Yu-chan, Shana-chan se les hará tarde para el colegio-llamo Chigusa desde la cocina

Y ante su sorpresa un ruido de cosas cayéndose se dejo escuchar desde la habitación de Yuuji, no pudo más que reírse ligeramente al ver a ambos chicos bajar corriendo a tropezones, ambos tomaron la primera cosa desayunable que encontraron y salieron corriendo con rumbo a la escuela

-Nada de este abría pasado si anoche no nos hubieses hecho perseguir una presencia que seguramente alucinaste-se quejo Yuuji con un pan tostado mordido y ojeras en los ojos

-URUSAE, URUSAE, URUSAE-grito Shana tratando de correr a su lado y de que no se le cayera su pan melón

Llegaron a la escuela lo más rápido posible y pasaron corriendo al lado de un distraído Ike y de una sorprendida Yoshida, al final detuvieron su carrera al descubrir que incluso habían llegado temprano

-Mi pan melón casi se me cae-se quejo Shana

-Pues mi pan tostado si se me cayó debo decir-advirtió Yuuji mirándola de reojo

Un rato más tarde se encontraban en el aula tratando de tomar la clase sin que Shana interrumpiese a algún maestro, pero parecía que esa ya se había vuelto su costumbre (n/A la admiro mucho por hacer eso u.uU)

-Si quiere que alguien preste atención a su clase entonces enseñe algo-dijo Shana al profesor con un tono de voz gélido y mirándolo penetrante e intimidantemente, el profesor salio corriendo luego de unos segundos, una hora libre más

Todo parecía de lo más normal a la hora del almuerzo

-Sakai-kun yo… este… yo te prepare un… un… postre-ofreció tímidamente Yoshida a lo que Shana tomo uno de sus pan melón y se lo ofreció al chico mientras veía a Yoshida retadoramente

-Segundo Round-dijeron las dos mirándose retadoramente, Yuuji rió nervioso e Ike tan solo suspiro

Al terminar la escuela y después de pasar por su casa Shana, Yuuji y Alastor se dirigieron a entrenar cerca del puente de la ciudad

Yuuji había mejorado bastante por lo cual Shana procuraba llevar el entrenamiento a otro nivel más fuerte, estaba pensando en una nueva manera de ganarle la partida a Yoshida, estaba distraída en eso

-_Le pediré a Chigusa y al Wilhelmina que me enseñen a preparar un postre, para ser más exactos el favorito de Yuuji y asi le ganaré a Yoshida-_se sonrió para si misma y no advirtió el momento en el que Yuuji la empujo asi que sin más cayó sobre el verde césped

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par debido a la sorpresa y al ver el rostro preocupado de Yuuji frente a ella sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y su mirada empezó a buscar otro lugar al cual mirar y que no fuera la cara del joven Mistes

-Lo siento ¿Estas bien?-repuso el chico ofreciendo su mano, ella la rechazo y se puso de pie sola –No era mi intención pero creo que estabas algo Distraída y…-trataba de explicar, Alastor suspiro como anticipando lo que venía

-URUSAE URUSAE URUSAE-grito Shana con las mejillas aun más rojas y se fue corriendo, Yuuji solo la miro irse y suspiro mientras se sentaba en el césped a descansar

**YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS**

Aquel Tendou Kyo lucía aparentemente vació, el viento soplaba y el silencio reinaba, en el interior del gran templo de mármol la situación era diferente, pasos se alcanzaban a escuchar por los pasillos, mientras en el interior de una de las habitaciones, reinaba la desesperación.

La situación no era compleja, si escapaba podía comenzar una vida como Flame Haze por si solo, pero si se quedaba tendría que escuchar tal vez por el resto de su vida ese ya insoportable tono calmoso y serió seguido de ese bastante –Ikimasen-, por fin se decidió, se iba, iba a ser una Flame Haze libre como las demás, haciendo lo que quisiera cuando quisiera, haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer, cazar a esos tontos Guze no Tomogara que tanto detestaba, una de las ventanas permanecía abierta, salto hacía el exterior a través de ella y corrió hasta los límites del Tendou Kyo.

Su cabello rubio se torno azul oscuro entonces, destellos celestes se desprendían de el, sus ojos azul celeste ahora eran azul zafiro, guardo sus anteojos en su yobasa verde oscuro, y un par de alas color azul celeste se surgieron a la par de su espalda, miró por última vez aquel templo y salto.

Al caer la noche bajo a descansar sobre un gran puente, su cabello volvió a ser rubio y sus ojos de nuevo se tornaron celestes, saco de su yobasa sus anteojos antes de hacerlo desaparecer al igual que sus alas y comenzar a caminar bajo el resplandor de la luna y las estrellas

-No me parece correcto que te hayas marchado de ese modo-intervino una voz, levanto su mano y observo la piedra azul en ella, correcto, el verla de ese modo en su mano le hacia recordar la característica que compartía con la anterior cazadora de cabello llameante y ojos rojo vivo y con el llamado afinador de ciudades, al que solo había visto una vez, pero, aquel escape había sido más que correcto, había sido su mejor idea desde que se convirtió en Flame Haze, se rió divertido ante el comentario de aquella piedra –Deberías respetarme, soy un Rey de Guze y tu no eres más que un objeto, un simple Arquero-reclamo la piedra

-Ya, ya Argyl, no me rió de ti, me rió de la cara que ese sujeto pondrá cuando descubra que me fui-contesto el joven acomodándose los anteojos

-Pues si no quieres que nadie te encuentre, al menos deberías ocultar tu presencia-regaño el rey de guze

-Si lo se, después de todo hay otras dos Flame Haze en esta ciudad y también, otras dos en camino hacia acá-comentó cerrando por un momento los ojos –Ya esta, será mejor buscar un lugar en el cual pasar la noche a gusto-advirtió sonriendo con tranquilidad

Al cabo de un rato se encontraba dormitando a las orillas del río sobre el verde y humedo césped, al llegar la mañana se sacudió un poco la ropa y se mojo el rostro con el agua del río, más tarde caminaba por las calles sin rumbo fijo hasta detenerse frente a la que parecía una gran escuela, de repente se sonrió divertido, la escuela estaba llena de jóvenes uniformados, su sonrisa pareció crecer

-O no, no lo harás-advirtió el rey de guze

-Oh, por favor, no puedo creer que seas tan apagado-se quejo el joven

-mmmm-bufó el rey de guze

-Eso es un si-agrego el joven antes de correr hacia una zona vacía, se interno en unos arbustos y al salir de ellos ya llevaba el mismo uniforme escolar que los demás chicos al igual que una mochila café.

Entro a la escuela como si nada, algunos lo miraban pero no le importo en lo más mínimo, hasta que escucho un ruido detrás suyo y se giro para ver que era lo que ocurría, una chica de cabello castaño pelirrojo había tropezado con una roca en el camino, justo detrás de el y ahora estaba apunto de caer al suelo, la atrapo en el aire y la ayudo a ponerse de pie

-Tonta, fíjate por donde vas-murmuro antes de continuar su camino

-Lo siento- se disculpo con timidez la chica ocultando con su fleco sus ojos verde azulados, por un momento el se detuvo más luego continuo con su camino

**YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS**

Las clases estaban apunto de dar comienzo, aun no había profesor a quien intimidar, humillar o lo que le quisiera uno llamar, por lo cual Shana se notaba algo aburrida, la puerta del salón se abrió y un profesor ingreso al aula, Yuuji suspiro, tal vez Shana nunca cambiaría.

Pero esta vez el profesor en vez de comenzar con su clase se limito a acercarse al pizarrón, tomar un trozo de tiza y con el escribir dos nombres, uno al lado del otro.

-El día de hoy se unirán a la clase dos nuevos estudiantes, asi que por favor sean amables con ellos- comento el profesor, después hizo un par de señas y ante la mirada estupefacta de algunos estudiantes, una chica de cabellos castaños rojizos hasta los hombros y ojos verde azulados entro al aula vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela de Misaki

-Ella es Misaki Kawada y apartir de hoy formara parte de este grupo-presento el profesor, la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Y el es…-parecía ser que hasta ese momento aquel hombre no había notado la ausencia de su otro nuevo estudiante -¿Eh dónde esta?-cuestiono al notarlo, se acerco un poco a la puerta más antes de llegar a ella un joven rubio de ojos azul celeste y anteojos ingreso al aula con la mano izquierda en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón escolar y mirando fríamente al hombre lo paso de largo -¿En dónde se había metido?-cuestiono el hombre

-No tengo por que darle explicaciones de mis actos-contesto cortantemente el rubio, mirando gélida e intimidantemente al hombre frente a el, este sintió escalofríos y se aclaro la garganta

-Emm, bueno el es su nuevo compañero Hitori Leiphan-alcanzó a decir el hombre antes de indicarle a los dos chicos tomar asiento en un par de pupitres vacíos al final del aula.

Poco después la clase dio comienzo…

-Si pretende enseñar algo primero regrese a la escuela y aprenda-intervino de pronto el recién llegado alumno, el hombre se giro para ver esos ojos azules que lo miraban con gélidez, de modo arrogante e intimidante, Shana estaba perpleja, ese sujeto le había robado las palabras de la boca, el profesor giro su mirada a ella y luego a el, salio corriendo mientras gritaba

-Dos… dos demonios en mi clase!!!!-como si de un loco se tratase

Todos miraban asombrados al nuevo estudiante y a su compañera Hirai Yukari que parecía no creer lo que había pasado aun

**YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS**

A las afueras de la ciudad de Misaki dos pequeños de unos 10 años se encontraban caminando, un niño y una niña, tez blanca cabellos y ojos negros como la noche, el niño abrazaba por el cuello a la niña y apoyaba la barbilla en su cabello, ambos vestían negro, con ropas muy góticas

-¿Ne Hanna verdad que esto va a ser muy divertido n.n?-interrogo el niño con una amplia sonrisa por demás infantil

-Ee, Joshua onii-san n.n-contesto sonriendo de igual modo la niña

-Nos vamos a divertir mucho con las otras Flame Haze y con el Guze no Tomogara n.n-agrego riendo aniñadamente el niño, la niña lo imito

**Fin del capitulo I**

**Xdddd por hoy es todo, les advertí iba a ser un fic un tanto raro pero me ha gustado como quedo el primer capitulo y aun faltan muchas sorpresas más en este fic asi que no se lo pierdan, esta es mi manera de ayudar a hacer crecer esta hermosa sección n.n**

**por favor sean decentes, si leen dejen reviews y esperen el próximo capitulo n.n**

**Ja ne, se despiden Joshua y Hanna Darko n.n **


	2. 2 Flame Haze, 1 Pan Melón y 1 Pájaro

**Shalala**** nOn acabo de terminar de leer un fic de esta linda sección que aunque es pequeña me encanta y me ha inspirado bastante como para que escriba tantito y además quiero complacer a mis queridos lectores porque ya los he hecho esperar bastante y pues a la chica dueña del fic que acabo de leer por si lee, no se, se me ocurre llamarle a la pareja "Yuusha" XD jajajaja es lo mejor que se me ocurrió gomen n.n y pues entonces este fic es un "Yuusha" y además un "Helei" XD mi imaginación vuela, veo la música nOn y no, hoy no he tomado nadita XD bueno vamos ya al capi n.n**

**Escuchando: "sin un adiós" de LU **

-"…"-estupideces escritas por mí

_Pensamientos_

(n/A) notas de la autora

(n/J) notas de Joshua

_**CAPITULO II**_

"_**DOS FLAME HAZE, UN PAN MELÓN Y UN PÁJARO"**_

Las clases pasaron una tras otra con el mismo asalto en cada una de ellas, si no era Shana quien hacía correr a el profesor en turno, era entonces el recién llegado Hitori Leiphan, para esos momentos mientras los alumnos de aquella aula se encontraban dispersos por la escuela esperando su siguiente clase, en la sala de profesores todos estos se encontraban narrando la terrible experiencia que habían pasado al toparse con sus dos alumnos cuyos apellidos por casualidad empezaban con "H" ambos, Hirai y Hitori dos chicos de temer…

-"Se nota que todos ustedes son unos buenos para nada"-refunfuño el profesor de deportes –"Verán que yo podré con ambos chiquillos"-continuo con orgullo aporreando su espada de kendo contra el suelo

-"Eso lo dices porque no te has topado hoy con el nuevo"-sentencio otro profesor

-"Ese chiquillo se quejo de mi clase, me dejo en ridículo y no conforme me arrojo el borrador a la cara"-grito otro mientras todos observaban en su rostro una marca rectangular roja, los demás se rieron de el muy disimuladamente, mientras aquel hombre recordaba el incidente

"FLASH BACK"

-"Muy bien, por favor resuelvan el ejercicio"-ordeno el profesor, los alumnos comenzaron con aquella tarea.

Al cabo de unos minutos Yuuji trataba de concentrarse en su cuaderno, más no podía evitar el mirar a Shana que aun permanecía de brazos cruzados en su pupitre sin haber sacado el cuaderno o algún bolígrafo, recorrió con la mirada el aula topándose con que la chica nueva parecía no saber nada debido a la cara de genuina ingenuidad que tenía y en cuanto al chico nuevo este se encontraba apoyando su codo en el pupitre, con la mano en su mejilla con los ojos cerrados aparentando estar aburrido, luego volvió a mirar por toda el aula, advirtió que el profesor se le había quedado mirando fijamente a su nuevo compañero al igual que de vez en cuando giraba la mirada hacía Shana.

-"Hitori"-grito el hombre, llamando asi la atención de todos en el aula, los ojos azules se abrieron y la mirada se torno helada, por un momento aquel hombre sintió miedo –"¿Acaso no piensa realizar el ejercicio? Ni siquiera ha sacado el cuaderno"-advirtió

-"No tiene caso"-contesto el joven, la mirada se hizo más helada y fija

-"¿Có-Cómo?"-cuestiono el hombre, entonces dirigió la mirada hacia Shana, esta le miraba del mismo modo que el otro chico

-"Ese ejercicio de relacionar columnas tiene dos opciones de más, además de que es realmente estupido y cualquiera podría contestarlo, o al menos cualquiera con un poco de intelecto… no me apetece perder mi tiempo en cosas como esta"-todos se habían girado a mirarlo sorprendidos incluso Shana –"Si al menos desea que yo haga alguno de sus deberes, entonces váyase ahora y vuelva cuando pueda poner algo que valga la pena"-sonrió hipócritamente

El hombre que no buscaba ni que hacer de repente miro el borrador entre sus manos y lo arrojo contra el chico, todos estaban paralizados, algunas chicas se cubrieron el rostro con las manos pero el sonido del golpe nunca se escucho, el joven de ojos azules había atrapado con la mano justo frente a su rostro aquel borrador y peor aun lo arrojo directo al profesor que se paralizo al notar la mirada penetrante e intimidante del joven Hitori sobre el, el borrador le dio justo en la cara y entonces acabo en el suelo

"END FLASH BACK"

Pero para el profesor Kondo ese par iba a sufrir mucho, o al menos eso creía al ver la sorpresita que les había preparado para la clase de deportes de ese día, al cabo de un rato todos los alumnos estaban reunidos en la pista de carrera con la nada grata noticia de que el profesor los haría correr por ella además de que esta estaba llena de obstáculos.

Más de media hora más tarde Kondo los observaba aun correr, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba esperando a ver caer al par "H" (n/H XD ya los bautice jajaja), pero eso no ocurría, ya que al parecer ambos estaban de los más concentrados en ganarle al otro (n/J mi hermosa Shana va a ganar yo lo se n/n) (n/H Lei-kun, tu puedes, no dejes que mi cuñada te gane nOn) (n/J ¬¬U) (n/H gomen u.uU)

-"Esto de seguro lo hace para molestar a Hirai y a Hitori"-se quejo una chica

-"Es cierto, pero nos esta matando de tanto correr y brincar"-contesto otra

-"Sin platicar"-grito a lo lejos el hombre de cabellos color chocolate y ojos negros, mientras aporreaba contra el suelo su espada de kendo

Para ese momento ella ya estaba más que cansada, ni siquiera siendo el guze no tomogara que era podría aguantar correr y saltar más, lo peor fue cuando intento saltar el siguiente obstáculo y debido al cansancio tropezó con el cayendo de cara contra la pista, todos dejaron de correr y se giraron a la parte de atrás para observarla y para ver como Yoshida Kasumi se desvanecía en la pista, corrieron hacía ellas, entonces ambas flame haze dejaron de correr

-"¿Kawada-chan te encuentras bien?-pregunto una de las chicas acercándosele, ella estaba respirando agitada y entrecortadamente con las mejillas sonrosadas, negó con la cabeza

-"Kasumi reacciona"-pidió Oga-chan colocando a la chica boca arriba mientras otras chicas la abanicaban un poco, apenas abrió los ojos se llevo una mano a la frente, estaba aturdida, Yuuji e Ike corrieron hacía donde ella estaba

-"Sigan corriendo"-ordeno Kondo llegando hasta donde estaban ellos, dándole la espalda a ambas flame haze, cosa que Shana aprovechó para patearlo y hacerlo caer cara contra el suelo, el hombre se volvió enfurecido hacía ellos

-"¿Solo esta tratando de cansarnos no?-interrogo Hitori, su mirada azul centello

-"Este ejercicio no tiene sentido"-advirtió Shana, su mirada también centello, las sonrisas hipócritas aparecieron en el rostro de ambos

-"Ande, explique el objetivo de esta prueba"-ordeno el chico, las miradas de ambas flame haze se hicieron de hielo, el hombre se estremeció

-"Corran, corran, corran"-ordeno en su desesperación de nuevo aporreando la espada contra la pista

-"Es una tontería"-reprocharon ambas flame haze

-"No, Hirai, Hitori, haré que los suspendan a ambos por una semana o por un mes, no mejor haré que los expulsen"-dijo con orgullo de nuevo aporreando la tonta espada de madera, los puños de ambas flame haze se cerraron y tronaron

Yuuji se volvió hacía esa zona al escuchar el sonido, se apresuro a ponerse de pie y correr hacia allá, tratando de evitar lo que seguramente iba a pasar, todo pareció estar en cámara lenta los puños de ambos tomando impulso Yuuji tratando de llegar hasta ahí

-"PATADA"-gritó como ultimo recurso, luego todo fue rápido, la perfecta patada de Shana había dado contra el estomago del hombre y lo peor, el puño de Leiphan había dado contra su rostro, entonces cayó cual costal de papas a la pista con los ojos desorbitados mientras uno de sus dientes salía volando (n/H x…X eso de seguro le dolió, pero bueno hay que dejar que mis dos flame haze favoritas se diviertan XD)

Paso caminando como si nada a un lado del hombre mientras veía de reojo como Shana bajaba la pierna con la que había pateado al hombre, paso justo al lado de Yuuji y le sonrió sarcástico, se abrió paso entre los demás hasta llegar donde algunas de las chicas aun seguían auxiliando a su compañera "Kawada-chan" y se inclino junto a ella.

-"Si estabas cansada debiste haberlo dejado y ya"-advirtió sin apartar ese tono frió de su voz, ella levanto la mirada para verlo aun no lograba recuperar el ritmo de su respiración ni tampoco desaparecer el rubor de su rostro, entonces para sorpresa de todas las chicas e incluso de la propia Hecate, el tiro de su brazo y la cargo en su espalda para luego ponerse de pie con ella e irse caminando tranquilamente de la pista –"Te llevaré a beber algo"-dijo, ella se fijo en la piedra que traía el en su mano izquierda

-"Eres una… una Fla…"-trataba de decir, el se fijo en como ella observaba su mano

-"Es solo una baratija que herede de mi familia"-mintió, ella no pareció creerlo del todo pero al menos dejo de mirar aquella piedra azul

-"_¿Baratija?"-_pensó molesto el rey de guze –_"Pero luego le haré saber quien soy"-_puntualizo

Habían llegado a una banca y el la dejo ahí luego se fue corriendo e instantes después regreso del mismo modo con una botella de agua en manos que no dudo en ofrecerle

-"A-arigatou"-tartamudeo mientras aceptaba la botella para luego beber de ella, al momento de bajarla el se la quito y bebió, ella lo observo con detenimiento (n/J al menos la hubiese limpiado xoX) (n/H no seas bobo, recuerda que es una flame haze por lo tanto no le avergüenza hacer ese tipo de cosas… o no al menos por ahora muajajaja (risa maquiavélica))

**YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS**

Llegada la hora del receso cada quien se fue con su respectivo grupo de amigos a excepción del par de nuevos estudiantes que aun permanecían sentados en una banca aparentemente sin hacer nada, el grupo conformado por Shana, Yuuji, Ike y Yoshida se acerco a ellos…

-"¿Les gustaría acompañarnos?"-cuestiono un sonriente Yuuji, el joven de ojos azules ni levanto la mirada mientras Hecate solo miro a los otros chicos sorprendida y nerviosa y luego lo miro a el

-"Si quieres ir esta bien"-dijo el poniéndose de pie, ella asintió y lo imito

Entonces se fueron hacia la tienda de la escuela a comprar algo para comer durante el receso, Hecate no sabía mucho acerca de la comida humana por lo cual solo estaba recorriendo el lugar, entonces vio a Yuuji tomar un obento y luego irse hacia otro sitió, asi que se acerco y ella también tomo uno.

-"_Supongo que será comestible si el Mistes decidió tomarlo"-_pensó para después seguir mirando en la tienda

Mientras tanto el estaba buscando algo en específico de esa tienda estaba buscando un…

-"Lo encontré"-dijo alegremente más al intentar tomar aquello se percato de que era el único que había y peor aun había una mano además de la suya tratando de apoderarse de el

-"Pan melón"-gruño Shana

-"YO LO VI PRIMERO"-gritaron ambos, se miraron retándose, ambos tiraron del pobre pan melón

La bolsa sonó, para ese momento los otros chicos del grupo ya se habían acercado al oír el grito de ambos, ahora estaban gruñéndose y tirando ambos del pan melón hasta que este salió volando de entre ambos y cayó un par de metros más lejos, corrieron, el ojiazul paso de largo a Shana y ella le metió el pie para tirarlo, cayó, entonces el la jalo del pie desde el suelo y se levanto corriendo, estaba a punto de hacer ese pan melón suyo cuando ella lo empujo y tomo el pan del suelo, de nuevo se lo estaban jaloneando y gruñendo, la bolsa se rompió y el pan fue liberado al aire, ambos trataron de atraparlo dando de saltos pero solo lograban empujarlo más hasta que fue a dar a las manos de

-"¡¡Te prometo que si no lo sueltas te acompañaré a tu casa!!"-grito el joven flame haze a una sorprendida Hecate que miraba de igual modo el pan en sus manos ya todo aplastado, entonces paso algo que ninguno de los presentes esperaba, casi por obra de la nada a la puerta de la tienda, lugar en el que ella estaba junto con los demás, llegó un pájaro volando que le robó justo de las manos el preciado pan de ambas flame haze

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver partir a la despreocupada ave con su preciado pan melón, ambos corrieron como en persecución tras ella.

-"NOOOO"-gritaron a dúo

En ese momento el iba a hacer gala de sus habilidades como la flame haze que era, estaba dispuesto a saltar y perseguir a el ave, ya no para quitarle el preciado pan sino más bien para hacerla conocer el sufrimiento

-"No lo hagas"-advirtió su rey de guze, entonces se detuvo

-"Todo esto ha sido tu culpa"-gruño Shana llegando tras el

-"Pero yo lo vi primero"-defendió

-"ERA MIÓ"-gritaron entonces ambos, los demás los veían con gotitas en la cabeza a excepción de Hecate que no entendía muy bien el valor de ese objeto que el pájaro se había llevado de entre sus manos, ambos se dieron la espalda

-"Etto Shana, Hitori-san…"-Yuuji iba a tratar de calmar a ambos

-"URUSAE, URUSAE, URUSAE"-Gritaron, entonces ambos se taparon la boca con las manos, mientras sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos, Shana echo a correr hacía el interior de la escuela hasta la azotea y el otro corrió hacía los arbustos lejos de ellos

**YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS**

Luego de unos minutos el coraje por fin se les había pasado a ambas flame haze, Shana dio un gran saltó de la azotea a otro tejado y se fue dando saltos a otro lugar hasta llegar a una panadería cercana, del mismo modo había hecho la otra flame haze solo que había llegado a otra panadería un rato más tarde ambos volvieron a la escuela con una gran sonrisa y una bolsa de pan melón en las manos

El resto de las clases pasaron sin relevancia alguna aparte de que de nuevo los profesores habían sido corridos del aula, al final del día escolar estando ya en la puerta de la escuela Ike se despidió argumentando que tenía deberes en la prepa, Yoshida se fue a su casa a preparar algun bocadillo para su querido Yuuji (n/J entiéndelo perra, ese mistes es de mi preciosa Shana ¬¬) (n/H Yoshida Kasumi es una perra y me cae mal nOn) Yuuji y Shana se fueron rumbo a la casa del mistes y en cuanto a el, el estaba caminando muy tranquilo por la calle

-"Prometiste acompañarla a su casa"-advirtió el rey de guze

-"Argyl, te recuerdo que ella perdió el pan melón"-sentenció el joven

-"Pero ella no lo soltó en ningún momento, fue el ave la que se lo quito"-defendió el rey de guze

-"Bien, bien ¿desde cuando te interesa que me relacione con otras personas?"-cuestiono con fastidió

-"No es que me interese, pero me parece incorrecto que faltes a tu palabra"-contesto Argyl, el suspiro

-"Ok, pero solo será esta vez"-finalizo antes de ir en busca de la joven "Kawada" a quien encontró aun en la puerta del colegio con la cabeza baja

-"¿Nos vamos ya?"-cuestiono llamando su atención

-"¿Eh?"-soltó con sorpresa mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo

-"Te prometí acompañarte hasta tu casa"-advirtió

-"Pero…"-replico Hecate

-"No fue tu culpa, en ningún momento lo soltaste"-explico. Ella asintió

Ambos emprendieron el camino hacía la casa de ella, entonces Hecate sentía alivio al haber salido esa mañana a buscar un mejor lugar en el cual quedarse, aunque lo único que había hallado era un departamento abandonado en un edificio apartamental, utilizo un poco de sonzai no chikara para arreglarlo y al final cuando salió leyó en la puerta un letrero que decía "familia Kawada" de ahí tomo entonces el apellido falso que ahora usaba, y el nombre lo tomo de la ciudad.

Al llegar al edificio subieron unos cuantos pisos y al final pasaron junto a la puerta de una tal familia "Hirai" y de otras dos familias más antes de llegar a la que decía "Familia Kawada"

-"Etto aquí es donde vivo"-dijo Hecate al detenerse frente a la puerta

-"Bien, entonces nos veremos mañana en la escuela"-se despidió el dándose la vuelta para luego irse por el mismo pasillo por el que habían llegado.

Más apenas la escucho cerrar la puerta dio la vuelta a sus pasos y de un salto llego a la azotea del edificio, la noche comenzaba a caer y le pareció una excelente idea contemplarla desde un lugar tan alto como ese, desde el cual se tenía una vista excelente, se sentó ahí abrazando sus piernas y apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas, para después soltar un cansado suspiro.

-"¿A que viene eso?"-cuestiono el rey de guze, era ahí donde comenzaba su pequeña venganza en contra de su joven arquero

-"¿Eh?"-cuestiono sin entender

-"Me refiero a tu comportamiento de hoy y a ese suspiro"-solo quería molestarlo un poco por haberlo llamado baratija

-"No se de que me hablas, me he comportado como cualquier humano haría"-se excuso

-"Pero tu no eres humano"-replico el rey de guze

-"Tu lo sabes y yo lo se, los demás no, me pareció correcto"-explico

-"No te has comportado como un humano"-solo era fastidiar un poco

-"¿Y entonces como que?"-cuestiono apenas

-"Te has comportado como el chiquillo extraño que siempre has sido, pero al mismo tiempo como otro"-contesto, su arquero se mostró confundido ante sus palabras e incluso abrió la boca con intención de decir algo que el interrumpió –"Siendo el chiquillo extraño de siempre no hubieses mirado siquiera a la humana Kawada Misaki"-explico, sorpresa y confusión hicieron aparición en los ojos azules, perturbando al rey de guze, solo quería inquietar un poco al chiquillo no era para que gracias a sus comentarios la situación resultara cierta

-"Cállate Argyl, solo dices tonterías"-se defendió girando el rostro en otra dirección sintiéndolo extrañamente calido.

**YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS**

-"Ne, ne Hanna las otras flame haze no se encuentran muy lejos de aquí"-dijo entusiasmado el gemelo pelirrojo aun colgado del cuello de su hermana

-"Hai, hai, lo se, pero no sería divertido si no esperáramos a que todo empiece"-susurro ella dedicándole una sonrisa que fue totalmente correspondida.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Al fin termine este capi TT.TT es que la maldita prepa chupa cerebros me tenía atrapada y también me canse de que ciertos lectores me anduvieran presionando y aprovechando que ayer vi por fin el OVA 1 de esta linda serie que resulto ser ejem no muy bueno, pues creo q al menos sentí un poco de mis energías recargadas n.n, bueno, con ansías de que les aya gustado el capitulo y de q me perdonen la eternidad de tardanza me retiro n.n**_

_**Bye **_

_**(Si digo dos veces Bye ya me voy a parecer a Yoshida y entonces ahí si que me pego un tiro aunque sea con una resortera u.uUu) **_

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_**:::Misao Uchiha:::Kito tete:::Aki-chan:::Lian Kasumi Himeko:::Kohaku:::Lord Risu-Li:::Joshua Hiiraguizawa Diethel:::**_


	3. Flame Haze Confundida

Well, well, no se tal vez hoy estoy un poco inspirada porque me la he pasado viendo videos de Shakugan no shana en una página de por ahí, en fin que aunque no este muy inspirada, acabo de releer el capi anterior asi que pensé que lo mejor sería escribir

**Well, well, no se tal vez hoy estoy un poco inspirada porque me la he pasado viendo videos de Shakugan no shana en una página de por ahí, en fin que aunque no este muy inspirada, acabo de releer el capi anterior asi que pensé que lo mejor sería escribir aunque sea tantito ñ.nUU porque si sigo como voy nunca voy a terminar el fic y eso entonces sería un problema ejem ñ.nUU asi que mejor vamos de una vez al fic nOn**

-"…"-estupideces escritas por mí

_Pensamientos_

(n/A) notas de la autora

(n/J) notas de Joshua

_**Capitulo III**_

"_**FLAME HAZE CONFUNDIDA"**_

Esa mañana cuando los rayos del Sol comenzaron a hacer aparición y a iluminarlo todo, él ya estaba despierto, molesto, pero despierto, siempre había sido de esos que se levantaban tarde, pero… las palabras de su rey de guze lo habían incomodado a tal grado que no había logrado dormir casi nada, asi que sin más retiro de su mano el Cocytus en el que se encontraba su rey de guze y lo arrojo al interior de su yobasa ignorando los insistentes regaños del rey de guze.

Después de dar un gran saltó termino en el pasillo en el cual se encontraba la casa de su compañera Kawada Misaki, por un momento se detuvo frente a la puerta y extendió la mano para tocarla pero luego sacudió la cabeza se dio la vuelta y camino por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras, antes de que llegara, una puerta se abrió mientras de ella salía una mujer de cabellos rosados y con un traje de mucama azul y blanco, la mujer se le quedo mirando por unos instantes asi que él opto por seguir con su camino.

Pero cuando iba bajando con velocidad las escaleras al final de estas choco con alguien, se iba a volver molesto como siempre contra el infeliz que se había puesto frente a su camino pero en vez de eso se quedo quieto y callado, otra vez las palabras de su Rey de Guze estaban causando estragos en su mente.

-"Buenos Días Hitori-san"-saludo con una pequeña sonrisa la persona a la justamente y por extraño que sonara, no deseaba ver en esos momentos.

-"Buenos Días Kawada"-contesto y continuo con su camino.

A lo que su compañera suponiendo que iba para el colegio opto por caminar en silencio a su lado hasta que a un par de cuadras de la escuela él se detuvo.

-"No me gusta que me sigan"-dijo de repente.

-"No estaba siguiéndolo, iba a la escuela"-repuso tímidamente.

-"Como sea, tan solo no te acerques más a mi"-ni siquiera sabía porque había dicho eso, supuso que porque era lo mejor mientras aclaraba su mente asi que siguió su camino mientras ella se quedo parada en el mismo lugar.

**YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS**

Durante las clases permaneció callado y esta vez había sido únicamente Shana quien había corrido a los profesores, pero desde lo del supuesto "accidente" de Kondo ya ninguno de sus profesores se atrevía a reñirle e incluso durante la clase de deportes había hecho los ejercicios sin chistar nada y los demás lo miraban extrañados y pensando que algo no andaba bien con él y que fuera lo que fuera tenía que ver con Kawada Misaki, con quien hasta el día anterior había aparentado tener una buena relación y hoy simplemente evitaba todo contacto con ella.

-"¿Te pasa algo Hitori-san?"-escucho cuestionar a Yuuji

-"Nada que te incumba Mist… Sakai"-por un momento estuvo a punto de llamarlo mistes, y aunque al final se detuvo, solo había conseguido una mirada extrañada de parte de Yuuji, aunque luego este se dio la vuelta y se regreso con su grupo.

**YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS**

-"Kawada-chan nos estábamos preguntando si tu y Hitori-san habían discutido o algo asi"-interrumpió Yoshida Kasumi causando que las miradas de los demás se posaran sobre ellas.

-"No, no ha pasado nada, Hitori-san me pidió que no me le acercara y ya"-contesto tranquila mientras continuaba comiendo de su obento.

-"Tal vez te dijo eso porque de seguro le gustas y no quiere que te des cuenta, después de todo Hitori-san parece ser una persona bastante cerrada"-agrego una sonriente Oga-chan, Shana desvió la mirada, ahí iban otra vez con esos temas de amor que tanto detestaba que hablaran en su presencia.

-"Yo no creo eso, no es posible que eso pase porque solo nos conocemos de ayer"-repuso sin siquiera mirar a los demás.

-"¿De ayer? Vaya yo creí que llevaban tiempo de conocerse por como se trataban ayer"-dijo un sorprendido Yuuji

-"No, solo nos conocemos de ayer"-insistió.

**YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS**

Mientras tanto, él iba caminando a un costado de las canchas con su pan melón mordido y la mirada perdida en quien sabe donde.

-"¡¡Hitori-san cuidado!!"-escucho gritar a alguien, para cuando se dio la vuelta con la clara intención de fulminar con la mirada a quien había interrumpido sus cavilaciones lo único que paso fue que el balón de soccer había dado justo en su cara y luego se encontraba con la mirada en el cielo y extrañamente mareado, luego todos estaban a su alrededor, era la primera vez que algo tan extraño pasaba, incluso el profesor Kondo estaba ahí parado a su lado pasando la mano frente a sus ojos y él permanecía quieto.

Escucho que unas chicas se habían acercado a preguntar por lo sucedido y ya informadas una de ellas dijo algo como 'Hay que avisarle a Kawada-san'.

-"¡¡NO!!"-alcanzó a decir mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente, que extraño se sentía estar ahí tendido en el suelo de concreto y con esa sensación de mareo, era realmente extraño, lo malo era que no se había dado cuenta de que las chicas no habían escuchado su negación y ya habían partido del lugar.

**YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS**

Para Kawada Misaki, las preguntas de Yoshida Kasumi y de Ogata eran de lo más extrañas, pero lo que le había resultado aun más extraño era la parte en que habían mencionado eso de que "le gustaba a Hitori Leiphan" ¿Qué o cómo era eso de gustar? Era algo que no entendía y que siendo sincera por alguna razón tenía ganas de averiguar su significado.

-"¡¡Kawada-san!!"-escucho gritar a alguien y entonces todos miraron a Kimiko llegar corriendo acompañada de Fujita y luego las dos se detuvieron frente a ellos.

-"Kawada-san… a Hitori-san…"-trataba de decir Fujita mientras recobraba el aliento.

-"A Hitori-san le han pegado en la cara unos chicos que jugaban soccer con el profesor Kondo"-dijo Kimiko.

-"Parece que el profesor Kondo pateo el balón tan fuerte que Hitori-san no se levanta"-completo Fujita, pero ella simplemente no contesto.

-"¿Kawada-san?"-llamo Kimiko, la mencionada suspiro y se puso de pie, los demás la siguieron mientras Fujita y Kimiko se habían marchado ya a la tienda.

**YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS**

-"Les digo que estoy bien, no fue nada"-insistió, y a pesar de que ya se había ido a sentar a una banca todos seguían rodeándolo y mirándolo como si en cualquier momento fuera a desmayar –"¡¡Ya basta, estoy bien solo estaba distraído!!-grito perdiendo la paciencia y logrando por fin que todos lo dejaran en paz, pero cuando se fueron se topo con que el grupito con el que había convivido el día anterior, iba directamente hacía donde el estaba, que mal, su día en efecto, podría tal vez empeorar.

-"Baka"-escucho decir a Shana que lo miraba fríamente

-"URUSAE, URUSAE, URUSAE"-grito molesto.

-"Etto Shana… Hitori-san"- Yuuji trataba vagamente de obtener la atención de ambos, aunque consiguió más que eso, ya que ambos lo miraban de un modo bastante intimidante y no le quedo más que sonreír nerviosamente.

-"¿Hitori-san estas bien?"-cuestiono Yoshida.

-"No fue nada, solo estaba distraído"-contesto cortante, era demasiada atención y no estaba acostumbrado a ella.

-"Arruinaste el pan melón"-dijo de repente Shana, notablemente molesta, era cierto, en todo el rato no se había percatado del hecho de que su pan melón se le había caído.

-"¿Eh? No es justo"-gruño, no era justo que por andar distraído hubiese perdido su preciado pan melón.

-"Toma"-escucho, frente a el había un pan melón aun en su paquete y cuando levanto la mirada se topo con Kawada Misaki, lo dudo un momento pero al final había aceptado el pan, no por quien se lo había otorgado sino porque era Pan Melón.

-"Arigatou"-dijo con simpleza.

¿Qué porque había comprado el pan melón? Pues porque después de la pelea que había presenciado el día de ayer, se estaba preguntando la razón por la cual dicho pan era tan importante, así que lo tomo solo para descubrir el porque de su importancia, pero después de ver la cara que había puesto su compañero al percatarse de su perdida, no dudo en ofrecer el objeto codiciado al chico, y ahora se sentía extrañamente bien solo porque él lo había aceptado.

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSY

Al anochecer había optado por regresar a la azotea del departamento de su compañera de clases, y justo en ese momento permanecía mirando el pan melón que ella le había regalado ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué le perturbaba el hecho de que por ella tal vez se estuviese comportando diferente? No lo sabía, e incluso quería pensar que aquello era una mentira que su rey de guze había hecho solo para molestarlo, pero después de esa tarde estaba seguro de que se comportaba extraño.

Después de todo ¿No había estado pensando en el porque la quería lejos de si, justo cuando el balón de soccer le pegó en la cara?

-"Que cosa tan estupida fue esa"-murmuró con molestia.

Y sin saber porque se deslizó hasta el balcón del departamento de su compañera y la observó dormir a través de la ventana levemente abierta.

-"_Se ve muy tranquila cuando duerme, se ve… linda"_-pensó, unos instantes más tarde sacudió la cabeza e incluso se dio una pequeña bofetada –_"Vaya pero que idioteces estaba pensando"-_se regaño.

_**Fin del capítulo III**_

**Hyu, por fin terminé este capítulo, es muy cansado y estresante escribir estando bajo presión o más bien depresión xDDDD pero eso no importa, ya que lo he superado y estoy muy feliz porque pronto iniciaré una nueva etapa de mi vida nOn pero no se preocupen porque continuaré escribiendo con empeño para ustedes y para mi propio despeje y deleite así que sin más nos vemos el próximo capi nOn**

**Y no olviden dejar reviews para animarme a continuar y a actualizar más rápido nOn**


	4. Aceptar Las Consecuencias De La Rebeldía

Hooooooooooooola acabo de terminar de ver otra vez, la segunda temporada de esta mi amada serie y debo decirles que me encantó, muajajajajaja yo sabía que mi querida "cuñada" Shana ganaría y si, es tal y como dije antes Yoshida Kazumi es una perra y cae mal nOn pero en fin, estoy muy de buenas así que sólo por eso y porque estoy tan feliz les voy a dar un capi más aunque este decepcionada de mi querida Hecate por hacerse a la mala cuando ella es súper dulce y kawaii y sólo por eso le haré justicia así que al grito de ¡¡¡VIVA EL HELEI!!! Empecemos.

-"…"-estupideces escritas por mí

_Pensamientos_

(n/A) notas de la autora

(n/J) notas de Joshua

_**Capitulo IV**_

"_**ACEPTAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE LA REBELDIA"**_

Y es que desde aquel día en que el balón de soccer aturdió a Leiphan Hitori los demás no pudieron más que observarlo alejarse de todo y de todos, dejó de quejarse, de atacar profesores y de discutir con Shana, tan sólo se quedó quieto y normal, demasiado quieto, encerrado en su propia y pequeña burbuja de cavilaciones, callado y quieto como nunca había sido.

-"_Yo cometí la estupidez de pensar que es linda"_-pensó una vez más, era la milésima vez en el día que lo pensaba mientras ignoraba los gritos del profesor Kondo que le pedía correr más rápido.

Mientras tanto los demás sólo observaban extrañados, ya se estaba haciendo costumbre después de una semana, el observarlo tan silencioso y tranquilo.

-"Parece ser que Hitori-san esta algo deprimido"-murmuró Ogata a Yoshida, mientras que Shana se limitó a bufar, ahí iban de nuevo con el mismo tema.

-"Creo que Hitori-san extraña a Kawada-chan, es que no deja de verla desde el día del accidente"-advirtió la castaña con expresión pensativa.

-"Yo creo que sería bueno invitarlo a ir con nosotros a la piscina"-sugirió animada –"Así también invitamos a Kawada-chan para que arreglen las cosas"-decidió sonriendo ampliamente.

**YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS**

De nuevo en el mismo tejado contemplando el atardecer, de nuevo pensando en lo mismo, de nuevo quieto, de nuevo callado, se sentía realmente raro y no podía por más que quisiera, sacarse la imagen de "ella" de su mente.

-"Argyl…"-llamó apenas.

-"Dime…"-contestó el Rey de Guze en tono preocupado.

-"Las Flame Haze también tenemos sentimientos ¿no?"-indagó dubitativo.

-"Es una persona muy especial y rara"-recalcó refiriéndose a la chica –"Pero no puedes pensar así, no ahora"-dijo tranquilo –"Aun eres demasiado joven, aun eres un chiquillo caprichoso y tozudo"-comentó en son de burla.

-"Pero ella es linda"-replicó mirando la puesta de sol –"Y hace que me sienta raro y además yo… por eso… estoy…"-

-"Sería mejor que regresáramos al Tendou Kyu"-sugirió comenzando a preocuparse de verdad.

-"No… quiero quedarme aquí"-replicó –"Además creo que solo son alucinaciones mías porque es imposible que algo así pase"-finalizó poniéndose de pie mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa.

Y justamente cuando bajó de un salto del tejado al pasillo atropelló algo en el proceso, luego sólo pudo escuchar un pequeño grito y al final por mera inercia había jalado hacía si lo que fuera que hubiese sido lo que había atropellado.

-"¿Hitori-san que haces aquí?"-murmuró alguien contra él, al reconocer la voz tan sólo la empujó para alejarla de él.

-"Iba a… a…"-comenzó mirando de lado a lado en busca de algo que decir hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el letrero de una puerta cercana. –"A visitar a Hirai… pero creo que no esta en casa"-se excusó mientras emprendía la huída.

-"En ese caso… ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?"-murmuró sin mirarlo.

-"_No… _Si… eso creo"-contestó no muy seguro.

La verdad era que aquel había sido el momento más incomodo que había pasado, su mente había dicho que no, pero él simplemente pareció ignorar su lado racional, así pues, ambos habían terminado sentados uno frente al otro mientras comían en silencio, de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo y después simplemente desviaban la mirada, fue la hora más eterna que habían pasado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-"Ne… Hitori-san"-llamó apenas.

-"¿Nani?"-musitó apoyando la mejilla en la palma de su mano mientras desviaba la mirada.

-"¿También vives en este edificio?"-cuestionó un tanto apenada.

-"No, vivo muy lejos de aquí"-inventó de inmediato.

-"Pero el otro día…"-recordó ella.

-"Vine a visitar a Hirai, pero parece que salió desde muy temprano con Sakai"-explicó, la cosa era que se había vuelto muy fácil usar esa excusa debido a que sabía a la perfección la clase de ser que era su compañera de clases.

Aunque aun se le hacía raro que Empatsu Shakugan no Uchite se paseara por ahí tan obvia con el mistes a su lado, le parecía tonto, pero el que ella viviera en la puerta de junto era algo que podía aprovechar muy bien, además así podía mantener alejada a Kawada Misaki, claro esta, si lograba que ella pensara algo raro sobre sus constantes visitas a su "querida compañera de aula" pero, ¿Por qué quería que ella pensara algo como eso? Sencillamente no lo sabía y ¿Para qué esmerarse en encontrar una respuesta en ese momento? Solo iba conseguir confundirse y seguramente un feo dolor de cabeza.

-"Sería bueno que ya me fuera, luego se me hará tarde para llegar a casa"-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-"Te acompaño al pasillo entonces"-dijo mientras ambos caminaban hacia la puerta.

La despedida fue bastante rápida, un sencillo "Mata ne" y después caminó un tanto apresurado hasta el final del pasillo donde se perdió al dar la vuelta hacía las escaleras, una vez ahí, hizo lo que había estado haciendo noche tras noche, dio un salto y terminó recostado mirando al cielo en el tejado.

-"Oye Argyl…"-llamó apenas.

-"¿Qué sucede ahora?"-indagó el rey de Guze.

-"¿Crees que deba ir con ellos?"-cuestionó no muy seguro –"¿A esa cosa de la piscina?"-murmuró algo apenado.

-"Es algo que debes decidir tu solo, además no pierdes nada si vas con ellos un rato"-reflexionó Argyl.

-"Es que la mirada de Ogata me hizo pensar que algo trama junto con Yoshida y como no se que es eso que traman…"-dijo no muy seguro, como que algo en esas dos le decía que pasara lo que pasara no iba a salir bien librado.

-"Si tienes miedo entonces no vayas"-murmuró con burla el rey de Guze.

-"Creo que ese Cocytus en el que estas te afectó la cabeza porque no has hecho más que decir tonterías"-masculló indignado y con las mejillas algo rojas.

-"Pues a ti creo que ya te hizo mal el aire de esta ciudad porque no has dejado de hacer locuras"-contestó molestó –"Mira que creer que se enamoró de una humana"-agregó más para si mismo que para la Flame Haze.

-"Yo nunca dije eso"-gruñó con la cara roja.

-"Pues entonces ve a esa cosa y prueba lo que dices, que para eso tienes ese tonto boleto"-retó el rey de Guze a sabiendas de que con eso solo lograría molestar aun más a su joven arquero.

-"Debería romper esta tonta cosa"-refunfuñó mientras sacaba el boleto de su bolsillo y lo miraba detenidamente pensando en el momento en que el par de chicas se le habían acercado sin que él se percatara del todo.

"**Flash Back**"

Era el receso y él había optado desde el inicio de la clase anterior, dormir un rato para así enfriar un poco su cabeza de tantas cavilaciones, siendo así que ya llevaba cerca de hora y media recostado en su banco utilizando los brazos para cubrir su rostro mientras el cabello rubio le caía sobre ellos.

-"Ne Hitori"-escuchó que le llamaban, apenas si levantó la cabeza.

-"Humm"-musitó dormilonamente.

-"Ike anda regalando boletos para ir a la piscina y nosotras pensamos que podrías acompañarnos este domingo"-propuso animadamente Ogata.

-"No seremos muchos, sólo irán Sakai-kun, Yukari-chan, Ike-kun, y…"-explicaba Yoshida con una sonrisa, a lo que el chico tan solo bajo la cabeza y continuó con lo suyo.

-"Anda Hitori, no seas así, mira que ya te hemos traído tu boleto"-insistió Ogata con una nerviosa risilla.

-"Si tomo esa cosa me dejaran dormir…"-indagó sin levantar la cabeza.

-"Si claro, pero no olvides que será este domingo, a las 11 am en la entrada"-asintió animada mientras le ofrecía el trozo de papel que el tomó sin siquiera volverse a mirarlas.

Aunque se le hizo rara la insistencia y que además le sonrieran tanto, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que algo realmente extraño tramaban esas dos, y por unos breves instantes no pudo conciliar de nuevo el sueño aunque luego se limitó a pensar que esas dos estaba algo locas por acercarse a él de ese modo y con la misma se volvió a dormir.

"**End Flash Back**"

-"Nunca hay nada que hacer… será mejor ir aunque sea un par de horas"-determinó luego de tanto mirar el papel entre sus manos.

Se lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos y luego de eso soltó un suspiro mientras se llevaba los brazos tras la cabeza para que hicieran de almohada, a lo mejor si se dormía un rato todo el nervio y mal humor del día se le pasarían.

**Fin del capítulo IV**

Ya lo sabemos, estuvo bien cortito, pero es que lo demás lo estamos reservando para el que viene muajajajajaja la que les espera a mis queridos niños muajajajajaja, ay estamos bien cansados, hemos trabajado tan arduamente en estos últimos tiempos, tratando de hacer que la musa vuelva, la universidad que nos tiene ocupados, en fin.

Pero ya estamos de nuevo en la tarea, y en unas semanas más, si todo nos sale bien podremos dedicarnos de lleno a esto nOn

En fin, agradeciendo un buen a nuestros lectores y rogando por su perdón debido a la tardanza, esperamos que les haya gustado y que nos sigan apoyando con sus hermosos reviews que tan bien nos hacen, nos leemos la próxima nya y hasta pronto.

Atte. Hanna y Joshua Darko


End file.
